


Boyhood Crushes

by jesuisherve



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Memories, Clone Wars, Crushes, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Nostalgia, Unrequited Crush, aromantic Kit Fisto, bisexual Obi-Wan, implied Codywan, mentions of Cody, mentions of Qui-Gon, mentions of Quinlan Vos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisherve/pseuds/jesuisherve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi and Kit Fisto take a rare, much needed break from their duties as generals to talk and reminisce about the past together, the main topic of conversation is an old childhood crush of Obi-Wan's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyhood Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a semi-joking headcanon I made with a friend that on his planet, Kit Fisto is drop dead super model gorgeous, so obviously super bisexual Obi-Wan had a crush on him at some point.

“It’s good to see you, old friend.” Kit Fisto grasped Obi-Wan’s forearm and smiled warmly.

Obi-Wan’s heart fluttered a beat, as it inevitably did at Kit Fisto’s smiles. Even though he had no feelings for Kit Fisto anymore, and the feelings he once had never grew beyond a boyhood crush, he still felt giddy. Obi-Wan gripped the other Jedi’s forearm in a return greeting. “It has been awhile since we’ve been able to talk.”

“War leaves little time for luxury,” Kit sighed and took a seat at the table. Obi-Wan sat across from him. The Clone War felt as if it had been raging on for decades. It was taking a mental, physical, and emotional toll on everyone, besides the obvious casualties and sacrifices that came with war. Things had been quiet on the front lately, however, and both Jedi masters found themselves with some time to relax, rest, and recuperate.

Not that they could truly relax in the midst of a war, but taking time to rest their minds was not something either of them wanted to pass up. Obi-Wan still wore pieces of armour, chest-plate and armguards, and both wore their commlinks which kept them easy to contact if they were needed back at their control centres.

They were sitting in a common area of the Jedi Temple, somewhere they had spent most of their youth. There were fewer people in the Temple as of late, but looking around still gave Obi-Wan a tinge of nostalgia. It was quiet days like this when the weight of loss settled in his stomach. It was easier not to miss old friends like Qui-Gon Jinn when he was occupied with other matters. The war certainly counted as ‘other matters’. Some days, the war made Obi-Wan miss Qui-Gon even more. He would give anything to be able to see his old master again, to sit down with him and ask his advice on matters, to get guidance.

Kit could see that Obi-Wan was lost in the fog of the past. “Remember when we used to run around here like brats with Quinlan Vos?” he said, softly coaxing Obi-Wan out of his thoughts.

“Quinlan Vos,” Obi-Wan immediately pulled a face. “I saw him recently. He was here during that Hutt mess.” 

Kit laughed. “How is he? I wish he had come by to say hello.”

“Oh, he’s fine. He’s just as wild as he was when we were padawans.” It was accurate to say more wild, really. Age had not tempered Quinlan Vos very much, but there was a new measure of control that helped keep him listed among powerful Jedi.

“He used to get us into so much trouble,” Kit said with a grin. 

“No,” Obi-Wan corrected with a grin of his own, “we willingly followed him into trouble.”

“We got into enough trouble on our own, too,” Kit countered.

Obi-Wan couldn’t argue that. As a young boy, he did get into trouble. It was something all padawans went through at some point in their training. Padawans began their training as children, after all. There was nothing wrong with a little harmless rebellious behaviour. It was how they learned, with correction from their masters. Qui-Gon had, on many occasions, taken Obi-Wan aside in the aftermath of some juvenile prank or other and explained to him why his actions were inappropriate.

One particularly embarrassing incident had been when Qui-Gon had caught Obi-Wan in a compromising position with Kit Fisto. It had been mostly innocent, they were still young when it happened. It had not gone beyond kissing, and Qui-Gon seemed very understanding about the whole thing. It had prompted a long conversation about emotions and attachment.

—

_Obi-Wan, just barely sixteen years old, had a raging crush on fellow padawan learner Kit Fisto. They would not be only padawans for much longer, and because of this Obi-Wan knew better than to get entangled in something like this. It was stupid, he knew it, but he couldn’t help it. There was something about the Nautolan that drew people in. He had a big smile, an easy-going personality, and a charm that made him so likeable. Obi-Wan had run around with Kit for ages. Him and Quinlan were his friends, the three of them inseparable during class, during their free time._

_Quinlan had a fondness for Kit as well, Obi-Wan suspected, but he didn’t let that bother him. Quinlan was loud and abrasive, and Kit seemed to find his antics funny, but showed very little interest beyond friendship. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, knew Kit’s quieter side and appreciated the other Jedi’s mind._

_It was late afternoon, and they had finished their lessons for the day. There was some time before they would have to meet their masters to go over any other training before the day was completely finished. They had climbed up on the top part of an alcove in the Jedi temple, a place they frequented often when they had time to kill. Obi-Wan’s heart was pounding harder than it normally did while he was alone with Kit. Their knees were touching as they sat together and ate fruit that Kit had brought along._

_Obi-Wan peeled the skin of the fruit back and picked out the ripe seed pods, which he had been assured was the edible part, by raising them one at a time with the Force. “Master would be upset if he saw me using the Force like this,” Obi-Wan admitted. It was frivolous, but he decided to look at it as a practice in fine control in case he ever had to defend himself against Qui-Gon Jinn in an argument._

_Kit grinned and delicately plucked out one of the seed pods with his thumb and forefinger. “This fruit is from my home planet. One of my favourites. It’s one thing I like to indulge in.”_

_The young Jedi popped the seed pod in his mouth, and he was taken aback by how sweet it was. “This is really good.”_

“Maybe this will be better.”

_Obi-Wan had no time to ask what Kit meant when suddenly their mouths were pressing together in a kiss. He almost pulled back in surprise, but instead leaned in to it. He had been thinking about something like happening this in the furthest depths of his mind, during daydreams. He felt Kit’s hand come to the back of his head and rest there. His hand was warm._

—

_“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said gently, later in the evening when Obi-Wan arrived for his evening training. “We need to talk, my padawan.”_

_“Yes, Master?” young Obi-Wan replied, the back of his neck suddenly prickling with anticipation. His master had that lecturing tone of voice, the one that told Obi-Wan a lesson was imminent._

_“I saw you earlier today, with padawan Fisto. We need to talk about emotions and how to handle them as a Jedi.”_

_—_

“Do you remember that?” Obi-Wan asked Kit, looking at the other Jedi with a faint smile. “When we got caught?”

Kit nodded, grinning back. “I got quite the lecture from my master. I think Qui-Gon is the one who ratted me out.”

Obi-Wan felt his face flushing red, but he couldn’t help but laugh. They had all done stupid things when they were young. It was a part of growing up, part of learning what it meant to be a Jedi. “I used to have quite the crush on you back then,” Obi-Wan allowed. “What about you?”

“Me?” Kit asked, looking genuinely surprised. “Oh, no, I didn’t have a crush on anyone.”

“Really?” Obi-Wan asked, part intrigued, part affronted. “But you kissed me anyway?”

Kit shrugged his shoulders. “Sorry to say it, Obi-Wan. I was a confused kid back then, didn’t know what I wanted, but I never had a crush on you, or Quinlan, or anyone.” Kit raised his hands in a bemused gesture. He had nothing else to say to explain. Once, when he was younger, he thought that strong feelings of friendship must be romantic. Obi-Wan had been a bit of an experiment back then, which had not been fair. He had caught hell from his master for, besides going against the Jedi way and engaging in that sort of activity, but also playing with the other padawan’s emotions, which had honestly not occurred to Kit in the moment.

“Ah, well,” Obi-Wan said, “It is only my pride that is a little injured.” It really was funny. Kit Fisto, no longer the object of his affections, was now a close friend. He couldn’t be angry or hurt for long.

The commlink on Obi-Wan’s wrist beeped. Both Jedi shifted out of their relaxed positions immediately. “General Kenobi,” came the voice from the commlink. It was Cody. All the clones sounded fairly identical, but Obi-Wan would recognize the tilt of Cody’s voice anywhere, and his chest tightened at the sound of it. “You are needed in the war room. Grievous is on the move,” Cody continued.

Obi-Wan jumped to his feet. Kit was up as well. “I guess we’ll have to cut this time short, old friend,” sighed Obi-Wan.

“No rest for the wicked,” Kit said teasingly. 

“That sounds more like you than me,” Obi-Wan said before clapping a hand on Kit’s shoulder. “Farewell.”

“Farewell, Obi-Wan.”


End file.
